Katniss's Wedding
by thatgirltasha2
Summary: Gale visits Katniss on her wedding day. He brought a girl with him. How would Katniss react?


Katniss's POV

"Morning, sunshine," Peeta says to me as I awoke from my deep sleep. I opened my eyes and saw Peeta towering over me, already dressed in a blue shirt that matches his eyes perfectly. "It's our wedding day," Peeta says with a smile on his lips. "Kay, I'm getting up," I replied, sitting up. "I'll make breakfast, okay?" he said. Then, he left the room. I stood up and opened the curtains. The sun shines down on me. I opened my closet and pulled out some shorts and a black shirt. I took a hot shower, changed my clothes, and braid my hair, just like what my mother used to do. I am going to change into my gown in the church since I don't want to get the dress dirty in the most important occasion of my life. I walked down and sat at the dining table across from Peeta. "Here you go," Peeta said, as he handed me my breakfast. It was my favorite, cheese bread. "Thanks," I replied, with a mouth full of bread. Breakfast was filled with small conversations. I looked down at my plate, and saw that I already finished it all. "Get your dress and we're going to go to the church with Haymitch," Peeta said as he stood up. "Okay," I said. I stood up and walked towards the stairs. My anklet, which Peeta gave to me, clicked and clacked as I climbed up the stairs. Rings are rare here in District 12, so instead of giving me a ring, he gave me an anklet with little charms in it. A mockingjay hung on the centre of the anklet. Next to it is a rose that reminds me of President Snow. A musical note is beside it. It is supposed to remind me of my father who died in a coal mining accident. There are other charms too. I reached my room and got out my dress. I put it in its case and brought it down. Peeta was in the living room, ready to go, holding his tux. "Let's go," I announced to him and we started walking to Haymitch's house. We knocked on the door politely. "Haymitch?" I shouted through the door. "Yea, yea, I'm coming," he said as he opened the door. He was wearing a black tux and his hair is neatly groomed. We waited for the car to come and take us to a nearby church.

The car finally arrived and we went in. Haymitch is in the front seat next to the chauffeur. Peeta and I are both at the back seat. We arrived at the church. It is white with huge French doors. We opened it and saw the inside decorated. The seats have bouquets in them. Near the altar are two big bouquets of primroses. My eyes start to well up, but I wiped them away. Peeta and I went to the second floor while Haymitch sits in one of the seats. I went into a room and Peeta the other. I opened my wedding gown from its case. The wedding gown is sleeveless and long. It is one of the wedding gowns from the photo shoot I had to take part for my pretend wedding. But now it's really a wedding. I really do love Peeta. I only loved Gale as a best friend. Speaking of Gale, he should come to my wedding.

Peeta's POV

I was putting on my tuxedo when I heard a knock on my door. Who could it possibly be? I finished getting dressed and I opened the door to reveal a man with black hair and Seam gray eyes. Gale. He was wearing tux that fits him perfectly. "Hey," I said coolly. "Hey, may I come in?" he asked me politely. I was a bit nervous. "Sure," I said as I opened the door wider. He walked in and sat down on a chair casually. His legs outstretched. "Peeta, I am really glad for you and Katniss, but I'll just ask you a question," he said. "Fire away," I said. "Are you sure that Katniss and you are meant to be?" he blurted out. His face held a mix of emotions that I can't describe. I thought for a while and confidently said, "Yes, I am definitely sure. I truly love her." "Well, okay then, the best of luck for you and Katniss. See you soon," he said as he opened the door and rushed out. I sat there wondering about why he asked that question. Of course Katniss and I are perfect. Or are we? Or is Gale better for Katniss. I always wanted the best for Katniss. I decided to go to Katniss.

I knocked on the door. She opened it and motioned for me to go in. Inside I saw Gale sitting on a chair. "So, Gale and Peeta what brings you here?" she asked. "Well, I am here for your wedding and to ask you a question," Gale said. "I was here to ask you a question too. And well, this is my wedding," I replied to Katniss's question. "So Gale what is your question?" she asked him. "Well, uh, Katniss, are you sure Peeta and you are meant to be?" he asked the same question to me. Is Gale still in love with Katniss? I was waiting to see her answer. "Well, uh…" she was confused. Was she in doubt? A lot of questions like those ran through my head as I wait for her to answer. I saw Gale also wanting to listen to her answer. "Hmmm…" she said thoughtfully. I wanted to scream to her to get the answer out. I was nervous about her answer. Does she think we are meant to be? Or not? Then, her face changes from confusion to knowing. "Yes, I do think Peeta and I belong together," she said firmly and confidently. I quietly sighed in relief. Thank goodness, she does! Gale looks unfazed and not upset. So, that means that… Gale doesn't love Katniss anymore! "Why do you ask?" Katniss asked to Gale. I also wanted to hear his answer. "I don't know. Just curious," he shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, then, let's go down. The ceremony is about to start," I said.

We all went down and Gale went to sit in the front row next to a pretty girl with short blonde hair. I bet that's Gale's girlfriend. I walked and stood at the front of the altar next to the preacher. Katniss was behind the doors with Haymitch. The choir starts singing and Katniss enters. Katniss and Haymitch's arms are linked together. Haymitch is replacing Katniss's father. She walks slowly towards the altar. I was so nervous! I swallowed and stood a little bit straighter. Katniss truly looks beautiful. Her long black hair was let loose. The gown swayed back and forth as she made her way slowly to me. When she finally made it, Haymitch lets go of her arm and went to sit with Katniss's mother. Katniss's mother made her way from the Capitol to District 12 to see her daughter getting wedded. Her eyes are partly emotionless, probably traumatized because she has lost 2 of her family members, Prim and her husband. Next to her is Plutarch, the prep team, Fulvia, and others. The preacher said the things necessary and we were finally man and wife! I was really happy. Then, the ceremony ends. We thanked everybody for coming. Gale and his girlfriend were the last 2 to leave. Then, he and his girlfriend went over to Katniss and I. "Hey, Katniss. I'd like you to meet, Shontelle, my girlfriend," he said, with a smirk on his face. "Hi," Katniss said politely, a fake smile on her face. "Hey, I am really happy for you guys," Shontelle said with genuine enthusiasm. I think Gale is just using this girl to make Katniss jealous. I feel pity for her. Doesn't she know that she was being used? I saw Katniss's eyes flared with jealousy. I walked over to her and touched her arm gently. Her eyes soften and she looked at me. "Hi, Shontelle. Thanks for coming, you too Gale. I hope you two will have a happy ever after like how Katniss and I did," I said with a smirk on my face. I made sure that Gale heard that. I wanted him to know that Katniss and I are seriously meant to be. Katniss suddenly realized what I was doing and said, "Yea, invite us to your wedding, okay?" She wanted to seem unfazed by Gale having a girlfriend and that didn't have any effect on her. I want Gale to know that Katniss isn't jealous by him. She already has me. Gale's smirk wavered a bit, but Shontelle doesn't know what's going on and she just said, "Of course!" Gale started to look less confident. Then, we just talked and talked. It was fun talking to Shontelle, she was a nice girl. I knew that Gale wanted Katniss to react rudely to Shontelle, but instead he got us bonding. Ha! Take that! Gale looked frustrated now, and he left rudely with Shontelle. Katniss and I looked at each other and shared a victorious smile and we high-fived each other. Then, we went home walking, my arm around her shoulders and her arm around my waist.

THE END

A/N: Please review! It would mean so much to me! Please! Please! Please...


End file.
